


Dreaming Heart

by sakuplumeria



Series: Luvly, Merry-Go-Round [6]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Detectives, Developing Friendships, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: Kazuma had been welcoming Megu to his house a few times, to study together and have talks. This time, they also shared their dreams of the future.
Relationships: Narusawa Kazuma & Minami Megumi, Narusawa Kazuma/Minami Megumi
Series: Luvly, Merry-Go-Round [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957429





	Dreaming Heart

Megu sat comfortably on one of the leather sofas in the classic home library. Tons of books covered all sides of the room and most of them were in English. Megu had been there a couple of times by then. Most of the time, she would end up borrowing a novel and she just finished the second novel of Arthur Conan Doyle’s Sherlock Holmes.

Kazuma went into the room after changing from his uniform to his usual clothes. “Have you read The Hound of the Baskervilles?” He walked to a book rack opposite of where Megu sat. “Another Sherlock Holmes? I’ve only read A Study in Scarlet and The Sign of The Four so far,” Megu stood up and walked closer to Kazuma. “Nice,” Kazuma searched through the third row of the rack, “The Hound of the Baskervilles is next, and the last one will be The Valley of Fear.” He pulled out a thick red hard covered book and gave it to Megu, “Here, the third novel of the series.”

“I’m amazed you have all the original books. These books look so old and sacred,” Megu chuckled when she received the book. “Yeah, my dad loves mysteries and he has been collecting these original novels,” Kazuma smiled proudly. “I guess I want to be a detective because of his passion too,” he added shyly.

After they sat side by side on a sofa, they heard a knock. Kazuma’s butler went into the room, bringing a tray on a trolley. “I brought in some snacks,” the butler said courtly. “Thanks,” Kazuma said. The butler stopped the trolley near them and opened the lid. Megu looked at the delicious sandwiches. “Thank you, it looks delicious,” she said with a smile. “It’s the young master’s favorite, Homard sandwich,” the butler replied. “Please call me if you need something else,” he bowed and made his leave. “Okay,” Kazuma said and took a sandwich.

“So, what do you want to ask about?” Megu asked before taking a sandwich. Kazuma flinched a bit by the question and he blurted, “There’s a topic in civics I don’t quite get.” Megu tilted her head seeing Kazuma blushed over a simple question, but then she smiled sincerely and answered, “Okay, let me look at it. I learned about it three years ago, but I don’t think it changed much. I quite like the subject, too.”

Kazuma took his textbook from his school bag which had been lying beside the sofa. He flipped the book and showed a topic to Megu. Megu moved closer and started to explain things while Kazuma listened.

It was about the fifth time they studied together at Kazuma’s mansion. A few months ago, Kazuma finally gathered the courage to ask Megu to teach him school subjects. There was one time when Megu asked Kazuma to teach her a bit about computers and the internet. He was so thrilled and took up the chance eagerly. After an hour studying, Megu usually would find a book to borrow, or Kazuma found the book for her, and they would chat for a while. Kazuma totally enjoyed it, and it turned out that Megu also came to find joy in their time together.

“Now I get it!” Kazuma exclaimed. “You explained it so much clearer than my teacher,” he scratched the back of his head.

Megu blushed by the compliment and then she asked without thinking, “But by the way, why don’t you ask Ryuu to help you study? I mean, I think he has much more knowledge than I am.”

Only after asking the question, Megu thought about how clumsy her question was and she was embarrassed by it. However, Kazuma answered her seriously, “That won’t work. Ryuu studied in America right? The curriculum and topics are very different, especially subjects like civics.”

Hearing the young teen’s honesty was relaxing to Megu. It was not a soft answer, but Kazuma did not ridicule her for the clumsy question either.

“And also,” Kazuma added in a low voice, “I like you better. Ryuu’s still kinda distant even though he’s not as cold as we first met.”

“That’s true,” Megu chuckled. “I also like being here. This place is really nice and you have so many books!” She looked at the brunette and realized that Kazuma had gone so much taller. She had noticed that she did not have to look down to face Kazuma a while ago, but now she noticed that Kazuma’s legs and arms are getting longer as well. He also changed his hairstyle three months ago. It was cut so much shorter but you still can see it under his beanie. His _dark brown_ beanie, not the flashy orange with the N letter anymore. Megu blushed again.

“By the way, do you have any plans for the future, Kazuma?” Megu asked curiously.

Kazuma looked far to the book racks and thought for a while. Then, he leaned back and crossed his arms. “Well, I will quit school after graduating junior high school, that’s for sure,” he said confidently.

Megu’s eyes went wide by the confession.

“I mean, that’s the compulsory right? After that, I’d rather continue to study what I like, programming or some sort, than study at high school,” he continued. “Or just focus on this company I’ve been working on. It’s still my dad’s but it will be mine once he thinks I’m ready.”

“What about being a detective?” Megu asked.

“Of course I’ll still be a detective,” Kazuma turned to look at Megu and continued more seriously, “But maybe not the detective that you have in mind. I know my strengths and weaknesses, and I don’t think I will be the kind of detective like Ryuu or Kyuu. I’m more of a researcher type and I love to work behind the screen. Gathering information and databases and helping frontline detectives.”

Kazuma shifted his head to look forward, his eyes brimming with passion. “I also have a vision to create a detective game. I’ve been collecting detailed cases from time to time, and I dream of pouring them into games for young people like us. That way, they can play the game, have a taste of becoming detectives, and hopefully bring in more talented people into this profession.”

“That’s my calling as a detective, I think...” Kazuma lowered his head, “It’s not as you expected, is it?”

Megu shook her head and hands, “No, no! I mean, I don’t expect that, but that’s..." Megu lowered her head before continuing, “...amazing.”

Kazuma gaped at her last word.

“You are younger than me by a few years, but you already know what you want to do in the future because you know and accept your strengths and weaknesses,” Megu smiled. “You also have a big dream and you’re now pursuing it!”

“What about you, Megu?” Kazuma asked.

Megu sighed. “I don’t know, Kazuma. I thought I wanted to become a detective, like Kyuu and Ryuu. I want to, but actually I’m also scared,” She clasped her hands nervously. “You know, to be honest, I always dreamt of having a happy family of my own, having children and caring for them with my... future partner,” Megu smiled and blushed. Kazuma also blushed hearing about it from someone he was attracted to.

But then, Megu looked down and her smile disappeared. “But, I think it will be hard if I become a frontline detective. Kyuu’s mom isn’t a detective and we all know how his family history goes.”

Kazuma felt his heart clenched by the sadness emanating from the pink haired teen. Even though he felt jealousy towards Kyuu for being Megu’s _significant other_ at that time—they never declared they were dating but of course everyone knew—he still wanted to make Megu feel better.

He placed his hand above Megu’s clasped hands, “I believe it will work out somehow.”

Megu raised her head to look at the teen boy. Kazuma saw the glistening eyes and he gripped tighter, “Don’t worry. We’re also here to support you guys 100%!”

Kazuma’s voice was nowhere near soft, but somehow it soothed Megu once again. Megu nodded and smiled again, “Thank you, Kazuma.”

_Bzzt Bzzt. Bzzt Bzzt._

They were both startled by the vibration of Kazuma’s cell phone on the sofa.

Kazuma frantically pulled his hand and picked up his phone. His face turned serious once he read the name of the caller. He pushed a button and then held the phone near his ear, “Yes, Katagiri-sensei!” Kazuma nodded a few times afterwards. “Okay, working on it!” He said before pushing another button and putting the cell phone on the sofa.

“Is it a case?” Megu asked curiously as Kazuma took out his laptop from his school bag.

“Yes. Katagiri-sensei is accompanying B Class on a trip and they found a dead body. They got the victim’s cell phone and assumed that the last picture taken might be a clue. It was corrupted and blurred though, so Katagiri-sensei asked me to work out on the picture,” Kazuma explained briefly.

He worked on his laptop and after a few clicks, a picture appeared. “Here it is!”

Megu leaned closer to have a better look at the picture. The lower half was black and the upper half was blurred.

“Oh, thank God it’s still manageable,” Kazuma typed and clicked, and suddenly the picture was whole and it gradually became clearer.

“Wow, that’s amazing, Kazuma!” Megu exclaimed.

Kazuma cheeks became pink and he tried hard to stay focused, “It’s a train station, but there were no signs or anything we can use to determine which train station it is.”

“Oh wait, I know this place,” Megu closed her eyes.

Kazuma turned to look at her. He always liked seeing Megu in what he called the ‘memory summoning’ posture. It was a term when Megu closed her eyes and looked like she’s recalling her memory. Sometimes, she would point to her temple with one or both hands. That time, Megu only closed her eyes.

A few seconds later, Megu opened her eyes and pointed at the picture, “It’s the Kokoromachi station! Do you remember when we all traveled last year? We were supposed to get off at Shinumi station but Kyuu couldn’t hold his nature’s call, so we got off at Kokoromachi station for half an hour.”

“Ah yes, I remember that,” Kazuma adjusted his glasses, “This is great, I’ll report to Katagiri-sensei right away.” He then typed speedily on his computer and pressed the Enter button.

After that, he looked at Megu and grinned widely, “That’s awesome, Megu! You’re really talented!”

Megu blushed and shook her head, “Oh, no, it’s just because of the photographic memory.”

“I don’t believe that,” Kazuma’s voice was firm, “You really hone your skill and recalled the information in a blink of an eye. I don’t think every person with photographic memory is as good as you. That is your strength!”

Megu was surprised, she never thought of it like that. She always thought that she was a normal gifted person, so she never realized that it became her ultimate weapon because she actually honed the skill.

“That got me thinking,” Kazuma gazed into her crimson eyes, “If I ask you some details from our previous cases, are you willing to help? It’s actually for the detective game. I mean, I already have details about the culprit, suspects, and hints, but I still have to gather details about the place and vibes of the crime scene. It’s really important in creating a realistic game.”

Megu thought about it a little and then she smiled, “Of course! I’ll gladly help as much as I can. Besides, I really like your dream to create a detective game!”

Sweet, another reason to be with her, Kazuma thought. “Thanks, Megu!” He laughed joyfully.

* * *

After taking a warm bath, Megu sat on her bed. She took her phone and saw a new message from Kazuma.

_Hey Megu, turns out the culprit was one of the staff in Kokoromachi station. They managed to catch him before he finished his shift. He already planned to run away after his shift ended, so it’s a really good thing they captured him before that! They really thank us for helping them so quickly, but really, it’s all thanks to you, Megu!_

Megu smiled after reading the message. She could not believe her ability could be that much of a help, and she did it remotely too! She was not directly involved in the case, but she felt so happy the case was solved with her help. She wondered if what she felt was the feeling of the people working behind the screen. It did not feel bad at all.

She then remembered about Kazuma and suddenly thought how many times Kazuma had helped other cases remotely like that. By Kazuma’s casualty and responsiveness, she thought Kazuma should have done that a few times before. They never knew since Kazuma was not someone who would boast about it, and it was something else that Megu liked from the proud but humbled teen. She decided to ask Kazuma about it the next time she had the chance.


End file.
